House Rules
Custom Rules You've already experienced some customized preferences in character creation. Here you will find summaries of the adjusted in-game rules and procedures. Gaining Experience (and Leveling Up) We've adopted a version of what I have seen used in a friend's campaign - a goals system that encourages and rewards player involvement and character development. Everyone sets goals for their characters, usually before each session, consulting with the GM publicly or privately for a difficulty value. Simple, short term goals are the most effective, so if you have a larger-scale goal in mind, think of what sorts of milestones or steps might be involved in achieving that goal. The grander or more difficult the goal, the more Adventure Points (or AP; synonymous to experience, or EXP) earned. To reach a new level a player must reach that much AP (ex. Level 7 = 7 AP). Upon level up the player restarts at 0, and 50% excess AP (rounded down) is carried over to the new level (ex. Level 6.6 + 5 AP = Level 7.2). At the end of each session we will consult and allot AP, as follows: * +1 AP for attending a session * +0-? AP for surviving a major combat session * +0-? AP for other exceptional circumstances * +0-? AP for personal goals achieved * Optional: +1 AP for acting in pursuit of goals * Optional: +1 AP for best roleplaying (voted by players) * Optional: +1 AP for most valuable player (voted by players) * Optional: +1 AP for most creative (voted by players) This version of the system guarantees that every character progresses, if slowly, for every session they are present. It also encourages engagement and participation in the roleplaying process, and rewards players for taking initiative and making conscientious decisions. Adjustments and corrections will be made as deemed necessary with regards to balance and fun. "But what do I do when I reach a new level?" Knowledge Checks This is another borrowed alteration. Instead of rolling a Knowledge check and leaving it solely up to the die roll and then the GM to determine what you know about what you are checking, the amount by which your roll exceeds the DC of the check will grant you a certain number of relevant questions (at the GM's discretion) that will allow you to discern more varied or specific information that is perhaps more relevant to your character or your immediate interests than what the GM can come up with on their own. Learning Languages (via Linguistics) This is an invention of my own that limits the ridiculous acquisition of dozens of languages by simply adding skill ranks to the Linguistics skill. This system aims to promote party collaboration and increase awareness and usage of this frequently ignored skill. Each player will begin the campaign knowing languages that reflect their life experiences, determined largely through consultation with the GM. To learn a new language a character must actively study the chosen language from some source, be it literature or another character. Once a character has succeeded on a certain amount of Linguistics checks they will be considered fluent in the language. A character who is in the process of learning a language may be able to partially interpret certain words or phrases at the GM's discretion. * You must have access to some source to properly research, learn and/or practice the language. * To learn a new language, it takes 20 successful Linguistics checks (spending some time studying), at a limit of 1 language per in-game-day; it takes 5 checks minimum, regardless of bonuses. * If Linguistics is a class skill for you, it only takes 10 checks. * For every skill rank you have put into Linguistics, it takes -1 check. * For every language you know past your second (not including Common), it takes -1 check (ex. -2 checks if 4 languages known). * For every party member who knows the language you are trying to learn your checks get a +4 bonus (ex. +8 if two party members know it). * For every party member who is also learning the same language, you each get a +2 bonus on your checks (ex. +4 if two party members are learning it). * Secret languages (Druidic, etc.) must be studied alone, have a +5 DC, and always take up to 50 checks. * Common languages: DC 10; Uncommon languages: DC 15; Planar languages: DC 20; Rare languages: DC 25 Beyond these new rules, Linguistics checks function the same. Signature Skills This is a direct implementation of an official advanced/extra ruleset for Pathfinder RPG, that rewards players for focusing on a skill that is central to their character, both enhancing their abilities with that particular skill and helping players refine their role in the party. Each character gets the Signature Skill feat for free. Each skill has a list of signature skill bonuses at the bottom of their respective pages. Read on, load up your skill ranks, and you'll be an amazing master of Acrobatics in no time! Rules for Review After you've gone through [[Setup & Procedures|'Setup & Procedures']], make sure your character is in line with these restrictions and familiarize with some of these last gameplay methods: * No firearms or Gunslinger class. * Age, height and weight are largely up to you - although we will take into account penalties for middle-aged/old/vulnerable characters. * No coin weight. * No encumbrance, although this is just to avoid penny-pinching at the margins of the penalties (if you are carrying a lot of stuff you will still be penalized). * Item creation bonus feats will be replaced with other feats (we'll cross this bridge if we come to it). * You may select up to 3 traits for your character, however if you choose 3 traits you must also select 1 flaw. * No NPC or Minion classes or races (I would prefer you chose from one of the 7 Core races, but if you feel strongly about playing a Featured or Uncommon race we can discuss that). * Upon levelling up always gain your max hit die unless otherwise indicated by the GM. * Deity choices for characters in this campaign are limited to: Abadar, Apsu, Calistria, Desna, Erastil, Gozreh, Pharasma, Sarenrae, Shelyn, Torag (others, including Asmodeus, Dahak, Norgorber, Rovagug, and Tiamat can be discussed); note that there will be small adjustments to the finer details in the lore of these pre-existing deities (mainly regarding the calendar and historical information) in order to better fit the lore of Sepheraden. * No Evil-aligned characters (or deities - although redemption from previous evils is an option we can discuss). * You roll your own rolls for attacks and most checks, saves, etc. in the open while most of the rolls I make will be hidden (this includes checks that you make that would, if made in the open, ruin the ambiguity of success/failure). * No levels in any prestige class until at least level 13. * Always consult with the GM about your leveling choices - avoid using obscure or third-party sources for feats, etc.